Fire detection systems are commonly used in business settings to protect life, safety, and property. A fire detection system can include one or more individual fire detection units. Each fire detection or monitoring unit can operate as an individual system. Alternatively, multiple fire detection units can be networked together to form a larger fire detection or monitoring system. Fire detection networks are typically employed in large facilities or multiple buildings, such as campus-type environments.
Examples of fire detection systems are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,222 to Tice entitled “Multiple Sensor Apparatus and Method” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,163,263 to Tice et al. entitled “Circuitry for Electrical Device in Multi-Device Communications System”, which are assigned to the assignee hereof. Both U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,483,222 and 6,163,263 are hereby incorporated by reference.
Networked fire detection systems can include two or more independently operating control systems that operate as a larger, single fire detection system. Each such system executes independent application code software. It is important that compatibility is maintained between units. It is also important to maintain compatibility of software or firmware operating on all fire detection units in the network.
One of the known problems associated with fire detection networks has been maintaining compatibility between individual systems or units when the network requires service or additional units are added to the network. If the added units are not compatible with the existing units, then the network may not function correctly.
Traditionally, skilled service personnel would determine the correct version or versions of the various application or applications of the existing units. Then, service personnel would have to update the entire network or modify the added unit to incorporate the same version of the software application or applications present in the units currently operating on the network. Updating each detection unit traditionally requires service personnel traveling to each unit to perform the application update. This process is costly in both man power and time.
The distributed nature of a fire detection network has historically made it difficult to maintain compatible software or firmware as fire detection units or panels are replaced or updated. There is thus a continuing, ongoing need for fire detection networks that employ fire detection units that can be replaced and configured to be compatible with a network of existing units or panels. Preferably, such detection units can be configured using only a graphical user interface on or associated with the unit and without needing additional tools.